This invention relates to cast simulated-stone and methods for making such simulated-stone.
Simulated-stone products are well-known and are in great demand due to their low cost relative to natural stone. Simulated stone is useful in the production of walls, floors, fireplaces, table and countertops, tiles, and an assortment of other products. Typically this simulated stone is prepared by casting or molding a curable synthetic resin composition which may contain natural stone additives such as stone chips.
This invention provides a novel simulated-stone that is easy and inexpensive to make. The invention avoids the use and associated expense of natural stone additives. The cured product more closely resembles natural stone than any prior art product known to the inventor.